


static

by nebulera



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Season/Series 03, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: After escaping the pocket dimension, Tony Stark meets himself in a universe where everything's gone to shit and Steve and Tony are barely talking.





	static

When the communication line goes dead, Tony gets to work.

 

He can’t risk freeing Ultron anyway, so he strips himself of the suit and works with what he has. It takes some time, which is abundant here, and a dangerous lack of anything attentive other than himself to point Tony right from wrong. But he’s never built anything stuck between universes so he pats himself on the back for whatever he might conjure up while stuck in the most inconvenient spot of all time. It’s highly precarious and dangerous, but as soon as any and all links between him and home were lost, he was willing to do whatever he could from his end.

 

Anything for his team. Anything for Steve.

 

He’s scolding himself because he can’t remember the last thing Steve had said to him before they went offline. He remembers every single one of their conversations, can recall the promises they made between the _I love yous,_ how Steve would light up over the line at the sound of Tony’s voice, but he doesn’t remember a word said to him before the static. His biggest fear is that he’ll be stuck here too long to even remember his voice. Tony hasn’t cried, refuses to yet, but his eyes burn at the cursed thought.

 

Until death do them part, and he meant it. But he isn’t going to die here.

 

Once he’s finished and sure there’s no more safety precautions he can muster up, he starts the machine up. He thinks of Steve’s past lectures of taking risks and can only smile at the memories. Tony taps his communicator, just in case anyone’s listening. “I’ll find you, Steve. I love you. I’ll find you.”

 

Leaving his broken suit behind, he closes his eyes and steps through the portal.

 

...

 

Tony wakes slowly and he sees grass. He has a vaguely annoying headache, but an ache means pain, and pain means he’s alive.

 

When he sits up, blinks at the sky, he swears he’s in this world for all of two seconds before he hears a familiar voice behind him. “Just when I thought I’ve seen it all.”

 

He whips his head around and looks up at—well— _himself_ standing there, looking tired and holding a coffee mug. The first thing he notices is the lack of an arc reactor which he’ll definitely be asking about provided this Tony Stark isn’t evil and kills him. And then the next thing he notices isn’t about Stark himself but the building behind him. It’s like an updated version of the old mansion, only bigger, and judging by the similar Avengers symbol on the side of the building, this was their headquarters rather than his team’s skyscraper. It was inconspicuous. Smart.

 

“Um,” Tony says, standing slowly, and in an attempt at a harmless gesture simply raises his hands. “I come in peace? I swear I’m not a clone or a robot.”

 

Stark nods his head towards Tony’s arc reactor, taps his own chest. “I figured. So you’re…”

 

“You. I’m from a different universe,” Tony says. “I’m trying to get back to mine.”

 

The other Tony’s mouth hangs open in a tired sigh as he looks up for a brief annoyed moment, then rubs his forehead tiredly. “It’s not even nine in the morning yet and I’m already talking to myself,” Stark says. Then he’s nodding towards the mansion. “Come on, we might be able to help you. And if you’re anything like me, I’ll let you know there’s plenty of coffee.”

 

Tony follows Stark, thanking himself in his head for not blowing up with confusion or attacking him onsight. “Don’t think I’ve had coffee for days, but it feels like years. And who’s we?”

 

The other Tony stops at the door leading in, shoulder’s stiffening and Tony braces himself for the worst. “Everyone who’s left,” Stark says sadly.

 

...

 

It turns out that this world, or rather this entire universe, has gone to complete shit. Their Thanos didn’t fall short on anything and rather than trying to conquer the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet, he’d erased half of humanity instead with a single snap. Tony doesn’t think he can comprehend this happening in any universe, let alone his own. The Avengers would have stopped at nothing to prevent something like this.

 

“We’re trying to fix it,” Stark says. “Hopefully, we will.”

 

After everyone was gathered into the living space to discuss the double Tony Stark situation, Tony was able to more or less put everything together about who everyone was. Rhodey was alive, and apparently due to previous events undiscussed, was paralyzed, but is still walking with the help of Stark’s tech. Friday was still the AI here. They had lost their Sam to the snap. Their Scott is older, not a red-head, and had a kid. Nat and Clint are alive, but withdrawn, even more so than back home. (Nat was blonde here, and he couldn’t wait to tell his Nat back home.) Clint is older, had settled down, and Tony can only assume the worst had happened to his family. Bruce is present, and unlike his universe, he almost always was. Thor’s hair is shorter and he no longer has Mjolnir, carrying a battle axe instead.

 

This universe’s Steve is perhaps the most striking. He has longer hair, a beard, and judging by the way the super-soldier is holding himself, Tony can see immediately that Steve has been through the wringer. He’s standing in the far corner, arms crossed over his chest while he watches the conversation unfold intently. He’s unmoving, hasn’t said a word the entire time, his face stoic, but he looks like he’s broken into pieces with nothing but flimsy tape holding him together. Tony has been there with his Steve, and he can see right through the cracks of this one. There’s so many questions he wants to ask everyone, but even he knows he shouldn’t pry about their pasts at a time like this, not when everyone looks like they’re teetering on the edge.

 

They vaguely explain the event that took place two years prior marked as their _“Civil War”,_ which kind of explains the distance everyone is keeping from each other. And it’s why nobody was prepared when Thanos came to Earth. And that’s the least baffling part. Thanos attacked his Earth _twice,_ but never succeeded. The biggest difference is that his team was together, theirs was not.

 

He doesn’t dwell on this Steve and Tony, because the lack of a ring on their fingers doesn’t mean much. Tony doesn’t know their situation, and despite the fact that Steve is keeping his distance, they might be fine.

 

Tony explains to them his situation, about how after Ultron took control of his suit and body, he was trapped in a pocket dimension with only one direct line of contact to his team. After the line had seemingly died with no way of being revived, he built a machine that transported him to this dimension. “It was random. Picked the nearest universe and threw me in.”

 

“And you have no way of contacting your own?” Natasha asks.

 

He reaches for the lone device in his ear and shakes his head. “Not unless I can revive the old connection. Which is something like finding a needle in a haystack.”

 

“We’re...well we’re _trying_ to figure out multi-dimensional travel through Hank Pym’s notes and tech. If we continue to make any advances, it might mean business for you,” Stark says.

 

Tony smirks. “I might be able to help with that. Anything to get back home.” As a force of habit he reaches towards his ring.

 

Stark freezes next to him on the couch, gaze planted firmly on his hands. “You’re married?”

 

Tony knows there’s plenty of people in the room listening, watching, probably also making note of what Stark spoke into the room. But right now, all he can feel are Steve’s eyes boring into him from across the area. He pretends not to notice. This can’t be _that_ much of a shocker. “I—yeah? To my Steve.”

 

Everyone goes still. Stark’s eyes have drifted to the ground and the miserable look on Steve’s face is enough to make Tony’s head spin. Then, Steve uncrosses his arms and walks out of the room.

 

It was enough. Tony gets it now.

 

Stark pretends not to notice Steve, then composes himself in literally under a second and Tony knows exactly how he’s going to respond. “It’s still too early for this,” he says, rubbing his forehead. “Any other major differences between our universes that might be important?”

 

Looking around at the room devoid of anything Tony would ever call home, he says, “Where do I begin?”

 

...

 

He spends a lot of his time in the lab with Stark, studying the documents, trying to figure out quantum-physics that haven't been invented yet that might get Tony home.

 

He doesn’t ever see Steve after he walked out of the common room and Stark never mentions him. (Back home, before the tower was destroyed by Ultron, Steve sometimes came into the workshop to keep Tony company. It wasn’t something Tony was particularly keen to in the early days but he got used to it over time, and appreciated it more when they got together. This place just feels empty, but he doesn’t say any of this out loud.)

 

“Whatever happened to Avengers Tower?” Tony asks one day. “Did you even have one?”

 

“We did,” Stark answers from across the room, lab goggles on as he tinkers at something Tony can’t make out. “It served as our headquarters for a while. I sold it after the Avengers disbanded.”

 

...Oh. “Oh.”

 

“Did your universe not have the Sokovia Accords dropped on you?”

 

“Sokovia? Not to my recollection. The Avengers broke up once for a week tops before we had to come back together again. In truth, that whole mess was kind of my fault, but we worked through it. And then there was the Inhumans Registration Act, but my team were all in agreement on that one.”

 

Tony looks up from his project. “Inhumans?”

 

“Long story,” Tony replies. He flips through the notes in front of him absently, mind somewhere else. “Is that why you and Steve barely talk? Those Accords?” But he can’t imagine the reaction Steve had to Tony being being married to him in a different universe was because of a few political disagreements.

 

Stark peels off his goggles, wipes tiredly at his eyes. “No. It was more personal.”

 

Because he can’t avoid it any longer, “Were the two of you… ever together?”

 

“No,” Stark says simply, sadly, finally.

 

“The two of you never wanted to?”

 

Stark stares at his hands, open and vulnerable, then he clenches them into weak fists. “It doesn't matter anymore. The world just ended.” He stands claiming to get a couple drinks for them before leaving the room.

 

To think there’s a universe where he and Steve never took that step forward together. To think, in this universe, after a mission gone wrong, Steve never took Tony’s hand and clutched it like a lifeline before kissing him sweetly for the first time. To think this Steve never had his arms around Tony during one of their nights out in the chilly evening, never cupped his cheek and asked Tony to stay with him that night, never collapsed exhausted against him in the aven-jet much to the team’s annoyance, never whispered that he loved him, never spontaneously got down on one knee and asked Tony to make him the luckiest man alive, and never stared God in the eye and said _til death do us part_ before happily dipping Tony, clad in their uniforms, and kissing him in front of their team, their family.

 

A family this universe didn’t have anymore.

 

Tony wants to go home. He wants nothing more than to hear Steve’s voice again. They’re making progress, he knows that, but he doesn’t think he can wait another second. Not with the tension that’s spitting the blood of the ruined _what if_ for this Steve and Tony.

 

But he thinks back to his Steve, thinks of how no matter what came between them, they found a way back to each other. And he thinks, maybe it’s not impossible for these two.

 

...

 

Tony is on the balcony of the Avengers compound in the early morning, sipping coffee, when he sees Steve again.

 

“Oh,” Steve says once he runs into him, bottled water in hand.

 

It’s… weird. He doesn’t think he’ll get over the beard, the dirty blond hair, the weary eyes, the way he tenses up. “Hi.”

 

“Um,” Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Look, I know this must be weird for you.”

 

“No, it’s just,” Steve sighs, “I’m having trouble wrapping my head around the whole multiverse thing.”

 

“I can’t blame you. I’m definitely Tony Stark, just not your Tony Stark.”

 

Maybe he should have picked a different choice of words. “Yeah, I know, sorry, I’ll just,” Steve says, points a thumb over his shoulder and turns to leave. He stops, though. He’s staring at the ground when he asks, “What’s your universe’s Steve Rogers like?”

 

Tony didn’t really expect that. “My Steve?” Tony doesn’t have to think very far. “Well, he’s Captain America if that says anything… and he’s loving and always thinks about what he says before he says it. And his biggest pro is his biggest con: he’s honest. He always owns up to what he does, and so much so it makes us feel bad for not being more like him.” _I love him for it._

 

“And you married him?” There’s faint hope in Steve’s eyes.

 

“Yep. Best day of my life. And I’ve had a lot of great days, being me and all.”

 

Steve’s eyes drop. “I— my Tony—”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

 

Steve discards the water bottle, comes over to lean against the balcony with him, elbows planted on the stone barrier while Tony leans his back against it, watching Steve’s profile. The other man looks conflicted, like he doesn’t know if he should be talking to him at all. Then he drops his eyes, spares a glance towards Tony’s wedding ring. “I kept something from him that I shouldn’t have. He found out, we fought, and it got so bad at the end… I left him.” He rubs at his eyes.

 

For lack of anything to say to that, he asks, “What did you keep from him?”

 

“It’s not something I can just say, I’m sorry. I know you’re technically the same person, but… it’s too personal to him.”

 

“He said you two were never together.”

 

Steve’s eyes look pained as he meets Tony’s gaze. “No, we weren’t. But I still hurt him. I don’t expect he’ll ever forgive me.”

 

He knows that voice, those eyes, knows that even though they belong to a different person entirely, it’ll always remain the same. God, he misses his Steve. Watching this one fall apart is crushing him. “You love him.”

 

Steve looks down in defeat, doesn’t say anything. Good lord, Tony thinks if his Steve were here, he’d have already knocked some sense into the two of them. “Okay, listen,” Tony says. “Me and Steve had a few rough patches, and we still do sometimes. But there was nothing we couldn’t walk away from. We always found each other, in the end.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “There’s no excuse for doing what I did to someone you love.”

 

Tony just shrugs. “Maybe. I’m an expert in a lot of things, couples counseling isn’t one of them. But I know myself, and I know my Steve. I’d like to think I know you, too. So you made a mistake. Have you tried talking to him?”

 

Because lack of communication between him and Steve only ended in the week long schism in the Avengers, which they’ve done their best to avoid ever since.

 

“After what happened between us, we weren’t in any direct contact for two years. We’ve been back together here for a month,” Steve says, and at the look on Tony’s face, he affirms, “I gave him a burner phone, to call if he needed me. Us. But by the time he meant to it was too late, and he was off-world.”

 

Tony takes a second to process. The thought of the Avengers being disbanded for that long, the fact that Steve and his Tony didn’t see each other, or call, or even _text_ for two years is so baffling to him, he...  he can’t imagine what it must have been like for the both of them. And he finds himself frustrated. He was forced from Steve and his team, and is doing everything he can to get back to him, while these two live in the same house and refuse to speak even though the world just ended.

 

“Steve,” Tony begins. “As far as I’m concerned, you two have no time to waste.”

 

“What—”

 

“Listen,” Tony says. “I can’t forgive you for him. I can’t tell you what’s going on in his head, exactly, but I know that there’s no point to sulking around the way you two are. Just… go talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

 

Steve shakes his head, his eyes closing against the breeze that flies in. “I think it’s too late for us.”

 

Tony scoffs. “It’s never too late. Don’t lose hope, and aren’t you supposed to be the optimist?” He smiles through the last part.

 

Steve opens his eyes, softening when he sees Tony’s face. “I wish.” Steve watches him, with fond but still conflicting eyes before he sets his lips in a thin line, his eyes falling towards Tony’s chest, to his arc reactor. Tony doesn’t move. He hasn’t felt self conscious about the device in his chest for a long time, not after he’d gradually accepted himself with the aid of his friends. But with this Steve looking at it the way he is, he finds himself wanting to shy away. Steve gets up from his relaxed position on the stone to shift closer to Tony, hand absently reaching up before he thinks better of it.

 

“Sorry, I— uh,” he says, glancing up to his face then back to the reactor. “Our Tony got his removed years ago. I never really got used to it being there.”

 

“It’s fine.” Tony reaches up to it. “It’s a part of me now, only thing physically keeping me alive. It can get ugly sometimes, though.”

 

“No, it’s,” Steve shakes his head, lifts his hand to touch it gently. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Tony doesn’t remember when Steve had gotten closer, close enough that all personal space boundaries have been tossed out the window. Steve’s eyes find his and go infinitely sad. “Tony,” Steve whispers and Tony’s heart shatters.

 

But this is not his Steve, and he’s not his Tony. He takes the hand Steve has on his chest and holds it, and then reaches up to cup his cheek. Steve’s eyes fall shut, leaning into the contact, and Tony tilts his head down so he can press a gentle kiss to his temple. Steve’s breath catches in his throat and he squeezes Tony’s hand.

 

“Steve, hey,” Tony says, pulling away. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Just talk to him. From personal experience, I know it’ll be worth your while.”

 

Steve smiles at him and nods. “Okay, Tony.”

 

...

 

One day, while they’re working, Stark stops what he’s doing and looks over to him. “Do you love your Steve?”

 

Tony thinks of Steve’s voice, which he hasn’t forgotten and he doesn’t plan to ever, and the answer comes easy. “More than anything in the world.”

 

Stark only nods. They get back to work.

 

They’re getting closer with their progress. Soon, he and Stark are making more sense of the unbelievable science which is getting them closer to their plans to restore their universe and also getting Tony home.

 

Tony is absolutely positive he is. That night, he twirls his ring around his finger and dreams of Steve.

 

...

 

In the end, it’s the old comm device that they use to pinpoint exactly which universe Tony should end up in. They’re running tests on the machine and if everything looks good, Tony should be leaving tomorrow. He heads to the lab to give Stark the notes he has regarding Thanos and other possible threats they would need to be prepared for. Comparing notes with each other’s universes could be useful, provided that Tony gets back to his universe in one piece.

 

Tony’s about to round the corner that leads into the compound’s lab but stops when he hears… Steve?

 

“I feel like I had all the time in the world,” Steve says. “And I wasted it because I was selfish and scared when I should have just been honest with you.” There’s a pause. A breath. “But yes, I love you. I always have.”

 

 _..._ Oh.

 

Tony thinks that he should leave, not eavesdrop on a conversation that might forever change their lives, but Stark is silent, and Tony nervously hopes he wasn’t wrong and sent Steve into something he shouldn’t have. But… he knows himself. As different as this universe is, he has to believe it can’t be too far off. Then, Stark finally speaks.

 

“I can’t believe it took you the end of the world and my alternate universe self showing up for you to admit you have feelings for me.”

 

“Better late than never?” Steve says and Tony hears the smile in his voice.

 

“You better believe it, Rogers.” There’s the sound someone taking a few strides, some light shuffling, light breathing, and then silence. And… he’s heard enough. Smiling, Tony turns to go.

 

Yeah, this universe isn’t so different.

 

...

 

“All set?” Stark asks.

 

“Let’s hope,” Tony replies.

 

The machine is starting up slowly, and once it’s ready, all Tony will have to do is walk through and he should end up somewhere in upstate New York of his universe. And it’s funny that he truly only has himself to thank. There’s still a number of risks, but the count is low.

 

But if he’s going home then it’s worth it. He’ll fight through heaven and earth to get back.

 

“Hey, uh, Stark?” Tony says, moving away from the machine to where the other version of himself was standing by the worktable. “Thanks for not blasting my head off when you first saw me.” It was an actual thank you, but Tony admittedly wasn’t very good at those.

 

Stark shrugs. “Don’t mention it. I’ve seen a lot of crazy things and you’re among the least craziest.”

 

Steve chose that moment to walk in, sporting a fresh new look.

 

Stark turns to look at him, eyes softening when he sees him and then going wide once he gets to register the difference. “You _shaved?_ ”

 

Steve reaches up, rubs at his jaw. “It got itchy.”

 

“Sure,” both he and Stark deadpan at once.

 

Steve smiles, shakes his head and then inspects the machine carefully. “It’s ready?”

 

“Just about,” Stark says, messing with the remote that will activate the machine’s portal. “We’re saying our goodbyes.”

 

Steve then leans against the able with Stark and wraps an arm around his shoulders. It’s so natural that Tony doesn’t even question it and when Steve meets his eyes, Tony winks at him.

 

“Okay, it’s starting up...” Stark drifts off, presses a button, and the portal whirls to life. “Now.” He throws the remote to Tony.

 

“Well, this has been fun,” Tony says. “But I have a dear husband and team I need to get back to.”

 

Steve clears his throat. “Uh, Tony?” He smiles at him. “Thank you for everything.”

 

“Of course, you two were in cahoots,” Stark says. He reaches up to grab the arm that’s hanging over his shoulder. “Hey and try not to wind up in pocket dimensions. I hear they’re freaky.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Good luck, Tony,” Steve says.

 

Tony faces the machine, but turns back to look at the two one last time. “Good luck with saving the universe.”

 

Then he grips the remote tight and steps through the portal.

 

...

 

He remembers that they lost the tower, and when he sees that it isn’t there over the New York City skyline, he knows it’s a good sign that he’s back. Sooner than later, Tony finds the old Shield facility that the team had said they were using before the line went dead and he holds his breath.

 

He couldn't believe it.

 

He heads towards the main floor of the base, and when he walks in he knows immediately that he’s home. Natasha, Sam, Hulk, Clint, Thor, and _Steve_ whose back is to him and Tony nearly dies of joy right there. And he never thought it would be a relief to hear Clint Barton’s voice first thing, either.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” the archer says from the center of the room. “Steve, you might want to turn around, it’s your long-lost husband.”

 

An array of voices flood his ears, Thor’s booming loud, his teammates overjoyed, but all he can make out is Steve’s cry of his name and all he sees is the love of his life barreling towards him with his arms wide. He lets out a breath. Finally.

 

Those arms encircle him and he’s immediately swept off his feet and spinned around like he weighs nothing and he’s tucking his face against his husband’s chest and all he can hear and feel is Steve Steve Steve—

 

“Oh my god, Tony,” Steve’s voice soft and full of disbelief and then he puts him down, his hands gripping his shoulders as he looks him over. His eyes well up with tears. “You’re—?”

 

“I’m here, Steve,” Tony says finally, cups his cheek. “I’m here.”

 

“But how?” Sam asks from across the room. It seems everyone, with their questions and utter surprise, had given Steve the floor.

 

“After we lost the connection, we thought—” Steve’s breath stops. “We thought we lost you.”

 

“Uh,” Tony says, thinking about meeting his alternate universe self and just how he’s going to word it to them. “It’s a long story.”

 

“And you’re a hundred percent _you_?” Clint asks and, oh yeah.

 

“Friday, my dear? Scan me,” Tony says, Steve looking at him with hope and anticipation.

 

“Scans show that you are indeed Anthony Edward Stark of this universe. No bodily harm or invasion is detected,” Friday says and Tony can hear her practically sighing. “Welcome back, boss.”

 

He turns to face Steve completely. “It’s good to be back,” he says.

 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve whispers and he cups the back of Tony’s neck and kisses him like he hasn’t in years. Tony surges up to respond fiercely and _god,_ he missed him so much. It may have only been a few weeks of separation, but it felt like an eternity.

 

“I’m here, honey, I’m here,” Tony whispers when Steve drags him back into a hug. “I missed you so much.”

 

Steve presses kisses from his hair to his cheek, muttering, “Love you, I love you, sweetheart, oh god,” and Tony collapses against him.

 

“Should we give you two the room?” Natasha says and they pull apart to laugh. Oh, nothing’s changed.

 

“I swear you guys are apart for a few weeks and it’s like you’re star-crossed lovers,” Clint adds.

 

“Yeah, well,” Tony says, then pauses. Steve slides an arm around his waist, kisses his hair, and Tony rests his head and hand on Steve’s chest, listening to that familiar heartbeat. He’s eventually going to explain the dire situation the others were put through in the alternate universe, and then to Steve specifically, about what had happened to that universe’s Steve and Tony and how he’d practically been their matchmaker, and how he’s so grateful for the life they have together right here. But for now he holds onto his husband like a lifeline and sighs contentedly, feels the silver band wrapped around his finger and then Steve’s. He looks up and steals one more kiss.

 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> the allusion to their wedding is 100% inspired by the alternate universe where a stony marriage prevented Civil War and [they actually married in uniform](https://imgur.com/gallery/ZCsoMk2)
> 
> also vague science is vague because I don't have a PhD in this stuff
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
